


Christmas Lights

by dbz2010



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: What happens when Kathleen Shepard is gone and Garrus is left alone with a box of Christmas lights? Nothing good.Mass Effect Holidays PromptDec 22: Decorations!





	

“Garrus, I’m home,” Kathleen said as she walked through the front door of their rented flat with an arm load of groceries for that night’s dinner. She knew that Garrus’ dextro-based food would be delivered later that day but that stuff was supposed to last the two weeks for the shore leave that they were going to spend on Earth. She wanted to make something special for him for dinner (at least she hoped that she could make something special for him).

She heard some grunting coming from the other room as she set the bags down on the kitchen counter before she went into said room to investigate what the sound was. She stifled a laugh at what she saw in front of her.

“If you aren’t going to help, at least go get someone who is willing to help me,” Garrus said, his dual-toned voice tinged with irritation. He was tangled with several strands of Christmas lights and an empty box was beside him.

Kathleen walked over to Garrus and knelt beside him. “So, how did you get yourself tangled up in this mess and why didn’t you wait for me to help you with the lights before you took them out of the box?” she asked as she glanced at the box briefly. She knew that her mother had brought the box over for them to decorate the outside of their flat with the lights but she had wanted to wait a few days so that she could borrow a ladder from Vega or Cortez before she even attempted to put them up.

“I wanted to surprise you before you came home. I know how hard you’ve been working lately and I figured that this might have been one less thing for you to stress about for this human holiday that you have been telling me about,” he said as he tried to get his talons untangled from the wires as gently as he could.

“Maybe next time wait?” she suggested as she grabbed a trailing end of a random string. “Damn, Garrus. It looks like you are stuck in this for good.”

She heard a whining noise come from him and she chuckle under her breath as she began to carefully untangle one string of lights. “Maybe this might teach you a lesson then about listening to me,” she said in a slightly stern voice. “This is going to take some time. Thankfully the food I got isn’t going to spoil if I leave it out.”

“Good,” Garrus said as he leaned down and kissed Kathleen’s forehead gently. “Did your mother intentionally put these lights in that box haphazardly or did they shift around? I swear they wrapped around me so fast I had no time to get away from them.”

“Sure they did, Garrus,” Kathleen said as she rolled her eyes as she finally got the string of lights that she was working on untangled. “Alright, one down, who knows how many to go.”

“Five,” Garrus said with a sigh. “Don’t ask how I know.”

“Alright, five more to go,” she said. “Let’s get moving. We are wasting daylight hours.” She snickered as she heard Garrus groan as she picked up another end of a string. Yeah, Garrus sure did learn his lesson for sure about the Christmas lights.


End file.
